The Missus Chronicles
by heyitsgmats
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Sherlock and Molly, Billy calling Molly "Missus" -All K but I will put T just to be safe :)-
1. Billy's Analysis

**AN: Hello everybody! I hope you're doing great! The Missus Chronicles is a series of short fics about Sherlock and Molly and how Billy calls her "Missus"! I posted this on tumblr already, but I also want to share it with you guys! *hugs* I hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to review and fave if you want to :D**

**I don't own Sherlock**

"Hmmmm~" Her sweet humming echoed in the morgue, sewing up the last batch of new comers before going to the lab to meet Sherlock who requested her guidance on a case.

Her hair in her signature ponytail and a shy smile on her face, she quickly washed her hands when a loud thud of the door startled, causing her to jump in the process.

"Ah!"

"Sorry, 'bout that, Missus." Bill Wiggins shrugged, looking the least bit formal.

"Billy, I told you to call me Molly." The brunette shook her head as she turned off the faucet and dried her hands with a towel.

"I can't do that. It's a form of respect."

"I'm not Sherlock's 'Missus', seriously.. What gave you that idea?" Molly chuckled, grabbing the last of her files as they walked out, Billy opened the door for her.

"The way you look at each other. You would look at Shezza like he's the only one in the room and the same goes for him." The tall man replied bluntly, making Molly blink a few times as they reached the corridor.

"Uhm… No.. Uhh Why are you here again?" The pathologist stuttered for a moment, knitting her brows together as they took the stairs.

"Shezza wants me to escort you back."

"Sherlock?" Her brows raised, "Very funny.. So what does he really want?" Molly chuckled.

Billy looked at the pathologist blankly at first as they stopped just on their destination. He looked at her for a good few minutes before replying with a high voice, "Fingers and Toes."

"Uhuh, I knew it." She sounded a bit disappointed as she gave a sigh before handing Bill her files, "Could you bring this back to the lab? I'll just get some down stairs."

Billy nodded as he looked at the pathologist make her way down to get some body parts. As soon as she was out of sight, he took a few steps forward before turning his head into the corner to give the file to Sherlock.

"What's your study?" Sherlock asked as they headed back to the lab.

"An obvious tinge of pink on her cheeks, the way her pupils dilate when I mention your name, constant fidgeting and denial. The Missus is still in love with you, don't worry." Billy placed his hands into his pockets.

"Worried? Why would I be worried? I'm not worried." Sherlock cocked an eyebrow to the man.

"You held your breath before I reported my analysis." He said a matter of fact-ly at the detective even raising his brows for emphasis.

"I was simply sparing myself from your stench. There's a bathroom right over there, I suggest you use it." Sherlock retorted.

Billy snorted before nodding and heading to the bathroom, taking his time to give Shezza and his Missus some time together.


	2. It was just a joke, Shezza

**AN: Irene stops by Sherlock's flat**

The two eyed each other intently, one sitting across daintily and the other a serious one. The eerie silence consumed the atmosphere, only modest sips from their tea cups can be heard as the other's red lip curled into a smile.

"Fancy meeting you here." Irene greeted at the consulting detective. She helped herself to come inside Sherlock's flat, living a new life and still on the run.

"State your purpose." Sherlock said in response, checking on his watch as he crossed his legs.

"Purpose? I was just checking up on an old friend, is that so wrong?" The lady giggled, placing her tea cup on the side table.

"What's your incentive? Go on, tell me. We both know you have something you want." Sherlock raised his brows, standing up abruptly as he walked all over his flat, looking over the window.

"Oh don't be so stern, Sherlock! It's like you don't even know me!" Irene replied with an amused expression on her face.

Sherlock gave a look as he returned back to his seat, clasping his hands together as he asked, "Does Mycroft know you're here? I'm quite sure he'll be thrilled to see you." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sure he knows the minute I stepped back here in England." Irene replied. She looked at Sherlock and sighed, "You see, Sherlock… I want it to be deeper."

But before Sherlock could even reply, a loud thud of the door opened as Billy entered with short puffs of breath along with Molly.

"I'm sorry it took so long, your Missus and I were caught by the police. Apparently, they're investigating the case as well. But I have to give proper credit to your Missus, Shezza, she walked up to the DI and schmoozed her way out. We got what we needed anyway." Billy reported, taking off his jacket and hat as he hung it up on the rack, Molly couldn't react at all when she noticed a beautiful woman just across the detective looking at her.

"Good work, you two." Sherlock said glancing at Molly who was obviously curious who's his guest was.

"Missus?" Irene asked in a surprised tone, her eyes shifting to Billy who was getting water (wether it's sanitized or not, we don't know) from the fridge.

"Yes, Missus. Shezza's Missus, isn't it obvious?" Billy replied, taking a gulp from the glass of water and making a disgusted face in the process.

"I see.. Well, I congratulate you, Sherlock Holmes for finding a woman who can tolerate you." Irene said in a very stiff manner. She eyed the detective from head to toe, swallowing down a frown.

"What? No- Again with that Missus nonse-"

"I am most fortunate to have her, yes." Sherlock didn't let Molly finish her charter as he walked all the way beside her.

"That's great then. You are one brave soul, Molly." Irene forced a smile, hugging the pathologist lightly.  
>"Well, I better go then. I have to settle some things with Mycroft." She quickly walked out of the flat, giving no time for anyone to bid her good bye. She intended to deepen her and Sherlock's relationship, but when she saw the glimmer in his eyes when Molly walked in, it was a waste of time to even compete.<p>

It was an uncomfortable silence when The Woman left, when a loud smack rippled it. Molly slapped Sherlock's arm and said, "She looked like she was about to cry! Honestly, using me to get out of God know's what." Pursing her lips in the process.

Sherlock was expecting a more violent approach like slapping his face once more, but to his surprise it was more tamed down.

"What I said was of the truth, I am most fortunate to have a reliable person like you who tolerates my own genius intellect." Sherlock said in response looking at Molly who had on a subtle tinge of redness on her cheeks that made him inwardly smirk.

"Isn't that right, Billy?" He added, looking at the entertained man in the kitchen.

"Certainly, if he was lying he wouldn't dare to look at you straight in the eyes." Bill nodded as a sign of agreement.

"See?" Sherlock cocked an eyebrow towards the pathologist, who was awfully quiet.

"Alright, alright." Molly replied meekly, "I'll be down at Mrs. Hudson's if you need me.." She said as an excuse, scurrying at lightning speed as the two men were left.

"You know, the Missus is quite relieved that you said that. She looked disheartened a while ago when you were talking to that enigmatic lady." Billy chartered, making himself at home as he sat on the sofa.

"I knew that."

"Oh really? Then you should know that before we came in, she accepted an invitation to dinner from that DI fellow."

Sherlock's eyes widened, his heart quickened and his hands immediately turned clammy. He bolted off down his flat to talk Molly out of having a date with Gavin (or whatever his name was).

"It was just a joke… Honestly, Shezza needs to be more honest with himself." Billy snickered, grabbing a magazine to read as he waited for Sherlock to come back up in utter embarrassment.


	3. Shezza's Brother

A sharp black car stopped in front of St. Barts hospital as a tall man walked out with a notable pin stripe brown suit, he glanced over to the woman in the car and said, "I won't be long." The woman nodded and smiled as the pompous man closed the door and entered the said hospital. He looked left and right, disturbed by the asymmetry of the frames and even the chairs placed inside.

Opting to take the stairs instead, he never liked the dirty and small elevators that everyone rode, besides, taking the stairs would increase the amount of cardio he's having. He took a good few minutes stopping every two flights until he finally arrived at the lab. He opened the door to find the crisp white area clean and in symmetry.

He stepped in farther into the laboratory to find a disappointing amount of filth sitting on the other side of the room, his smile wore off. Despite the fact that he was handling the chemicals he's been tampering with well, he still looked homeless and dirty.

Billy noticed the figure of the man as he slowly turned of the induction burner and cocked an eyebrow, "Missus! You have a guest!" He called out, looking at the man from head to toe and added, "Missus, are you in trouble with the British Government?"

"Huh? What- No! Stop calling me that." Molly replied, walking from the other side as she took of her goggles.

"Ah, Dr. Hooper." The man greeted, his hands behind his back. Taking note of what the chemist called the brunette in his own mind palace.

Molly looked over to the direction of the voice and gasped, "Mycroft!"

"Yes, I'm glad you exceptionally struggled till the end of my name." Said man said in response.

"If you're looking for Sherlock, he's down inside the morgue." The brunette said with familiarity. Mycroft's been involve with helping Molly on hiding the real truth about the consulting detective back when he was 'dead.'

Once Mycroft heard the word 'down' his face fell flat. In all truth he doesn't want to go into the flight of stairs and he certainly doesn't want to take the elevator.

Molly noticed the uncomfortable vibe, and offered, "I'll go get him for you."

"Yes, that would be most helpful." Mycroft said in relief as he saw the pathologist walking out of the room.

"Shezza's Missus is a good woman, y'know." Billy said out of the blue, eyeing Mycroft.

"I know that." Mycroft replied with a cold tone to his voice.

"She's not only good at her job and in life, she's also good for Shezza… That's what I meant." Bill's blue eyes tracking Mycroft as he helped himself to take seat on the corner of the table.

"What ever are you implying?" Mycroft replied with false innocence.

"You obviously know about her and her background. You know about her feelings for Shezza just with a single look. You are certainly impressed on what she can do, but you disapprove of her for Shezza's sake because you think that caring is not an advantage." Billy deduced, staying with a stoic face to further delay Mycroft's own deductions of him.

"Ahh, the chemist. Sherlock certainly has grew fond of you." Mycroft tried to swivel the touchy subject away when the man continued, "You also have heard of me since you do full background checks of the people who gets near Shezza. You try to restrain yourself from eating delectables, especially cakes, but you always have a cheat day."

Mycroft was about to retort when Billy continued, "Judging from the crumbs on your collar and neck tie, I say you excitingly ate that lemon curd sponge cake and forgot about putting a napkin to avoid the evidence…." The iceman was lost for words when Molly's voice echoed inside, "I'm sorry, Mycroft. He refuses to go up, honestly that man, making things hard for his older brother." She shook her head.

The Iceman stood up and straightened his suit, hurriedly taking off crumbs from his collar and tie as he said, "No matter, I shall go down myself."

"The Missus bakes delicious cakes, I suggest you try it and maybe it will change your mind." Billy intervened, propping his elbows on to the table.

"They're decent." Molly shrugged when Mycroft gave a look.

"I think your own Missus would-"

"I'll be going now." Mycroft interjected before Billy could finish his sentence, "Dr. Hooper, if it's not too much to ask.. Would you do me the honor of tasting one of your said cakes?"

Molly was out of it for a minute or so, quite shocked at the casualty Mycroft made, "Uhm sure! Of course."

"Alright, I'll send Anthea to drop by your flat next week." Mycroft said before opening the laboratory door and exited.

"Billy? You shouldn't meddle with other people's personal lives, saying they have a missus- wait, Mycroft? Missus?"

"Well, yes. He was not a fan of sentiment yet he wore a ring on his right index finger and I am certain that the lady he has does as well. It's not a wedding ring, maybe commitment." Billy explained what he saw, to the pathologist who was quite curious.

As Mycroft walked down the stairs he grabbed his phone and dialed Anthea, "Take note of Wiggins….. And tell Mummy and Daddy that Sherlock's bringing a guest this Christmas."


	4. You are my Mama!

**an: Scene after the sherlolly slap :3**

In the midst of going down from Sherlock's flat, Janine noticed a new figure loitering in the hallway. She stopped for a moment and looked at the rugged man and asked, "Excuse me, Sir? Are you alright?"

"I'm more than bloody alright, Ma'am. What about you? You're disappointed, are you not?" Billy replied, he was sitting on the floor, his wrist still in pain.

"What? Huh? What do you mean?" Janine asked out of curiousness, she looked the least bit disappointed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Assuming from the nudge between your brows and the downwards notion from your eyes, you are disappointed. Well, it's just hunch, but it's because of Shezza, isn't it?"

"Shezza?"

"Well, being rejected because he picked his Missus over you." Billy nodded, looking at the woman who wasn't even near to compare to Molly, but she was great in her own way, the chemist assumes.

"Missus? Oh, do tell." Janine crossed her arm, not minding being late as the mysterious sprained man caught her attention.

"He was with his Missus a few hours ago, they had a bit of a fit, but I'm sure she'll come around. Judging from the familiarity.." Billy trailed off and looked at the brunette before tapping his own cheeks and continued, "They've known each other for 4-5 years, she's a nice one she is. Shezza is quite a lucky man to be scolded so lovingly." He snickered at the end, knowing that those slaps were out of pure love.

"Shezza is Sherlock, yes?" Janine had to make that clear.

Billy nodded with exaggeration, flinging hid head back and bringing it down until his chin touched his chest.

"The Missus is a god darn woman, she is. She is utterly scary and kind at the same time. I don't know what she is, but I suggest you shouldn't compete with her." The two held an awkward silence with each other, Janine shuffling and Bill snickering as he pointed, "Are you my mama? You are my mama!"

"…. Wait- are you high?" Janine was lost off track as she saw a tinge of redness in Billy's eyes.

"Maybe, Maybe not." The chemist gave a stoic look, keeping his eyes from drooping down.

Billy continued to mutter, "The Missus is bloody intelligent! And and and and caring! She gave me a lolli before we left." He said to himself, reaching into his pocket with his good hand and bringing up the sweet candy up in the air.

"Well… May God bless you.." The brunette said, straightening her posture as she looked at Bill weirdly, "I'll be going now…"

"You can find other men, Ma'am. The Missus keeps Shezza on his toes… Always." Billy said, looking at his swollen wrist with pain as he muttered, "It hurts.."

Janine walked down the stairs with a beaten heart and a stressful mind, hurrying herself to catch a cab, although, the thought of the said Missus didn't left her mind. She was awfully curious who was that Missus and how in bloody hell does she keep Sherlock in check.


	5. Little Lie

**AN: this is the missing Christmas Scene from His Last Vow :3**

It was all very odd, especially for one Sherlock Holmes as he, his brother and Billy made way in the car for one Molly Hooper. They were heading for a Christmas dinner, when the driver stopped by the pathologist's flat. Sherlock stayed quiet as he eyed Mycroft accordingly, the older Holmes didn't give any hoot as he sat there with a smug look on his face.

The drive was awkward and silent, all the way up to the Holmes' Residence. Mycroft rang the doorbell with his umbrella, pressing the pointy tip on to the button as a ring ensued. They didn't have to wait long as a sweet looking elderly woman opened the door.

"Mummy." Mycroft greeted, said woman went in for a hug and kiss at both of her sons. Mrs. Holmes noticed two lingering presence at the back to find Billy and Molly. She looked at Mycroft with an expectant smile as she greeted, "You must be Molly Hooper! Thank you for taking care of my son, Sherlock. I'm sorry he's such a handful."

"Oh no! Not all!" Molly smiled, relieved at the hospitality.

When all the greetings were said and done, they were welcomed in the house. Fire place crackling, the smell of cake and pot roast wafting from the kitchen. It was a homey and comfortable place to be in.

"Why is she here, Mycroft?" Sherlock pulled his brother into the corner, careful not to raise suspicion.

"I thought you'd be glad that I've brought her here." The Iceman replied with his brows up.

Sherlock had time to think, he was basically thrilled that she was there, but it wouldn't help when he's about to go to Charles' home later on and the dread of his parents asking irrelevant questions would worsen the situation.

"So you are elated. I froze all of her assets so she'd agreed, of course, this is also a sign of thanks for the marvelous cake she baked for me." Mycroft said with a smug look on his face, brushing off his brothers hands from his collar as he walked up to the kitchen and sat.

"I'm sorry.." A squeak of a familiar voice resonated in the living room.

Sherlock's head shifted to the pathologist looking at her as she continued.

"Your mother is quite pleasant." Molly tried livening up the mood, fixing her cardigan.

"She will get on your nerves in about an hour." Sherlock neared the pathologist with a feint smile on his face.

"No. She's lovely." Molly smiled back.

"Shezza, Mrs. Holmes is calling you." Billy barged in as he cocked an eyebrow, "Sorry to interrupt, Missus."

"What? Huh? No, you weren't interrupting anything." Molly quipped, following Sherlock as they made their way to the kitchen.

"You didn't tell us you're getting married!" Mr. Holmes said with glee, hugging Molly and Sherlock as his eyes filled with pride and content.

"Married?" The two asked in unison, obviously, Mycroft watched in the sidelines.

"Yes, dear. Billy here has been calling Molly, your Missus! Oh how great!" Mrs. Holmes added, clasping her hands with joy.

"No, we don't have that ki-"

"Thank you, Mummy." Sherlock cut her off, it was the second time he stopped her from telling the truth.

"She bakes cakes as well." Mycroft added, sipping his tea as he looked at the glare Sherlock gave him.

"But I-"

"Seriously, we would never thought that Sherlock could find anyone that would put up with him." Mr. Holmes drawled, earning a face from Sherlock and snicker from Bill and Mycroft.

"Now, I know this is sudden, but we're not getting any younger, your father and I." Mrs. Holmes said, looking at her son, "So if possible, we would like you to try for kids soon."

"K-kids?" The pathologist's eyes grew wide as she unconsciously grabbed hold of Sherlock's sleeve, making the detective shift his eyes on to hers. He didn't mind their closeness at all. In fact, he found it pleasant, the way her delicate hand clung on to his sleeve.

"The Missus is great with kids, she would often play with them back in the hospital." Billy interjected, he could definitely tell that Sherlock's parents already accepted the brunette as soon as Mycroft told them about her. The chemist took a seat beside the Iceman and nudged his elbow, "I knew you would come around, the Missus is quite a baker, isn't she?"

Mycroft looked uninterested as he disgustingly brushed off his elbow and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I assume your parents know about your Missus as well?"

"Don't be silly." Mycroft scoffed.

As all were getting along well, Molly's phone rang. She quickly reached for it in her cardigan's pocket to make a disappointed face.

"I- I'm sorry.." Molly intervened.

"Was it the hospital?" Sherlock asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid they need me. The one who's supposed to cover my shift caught the flu. "

"I'll have my driver take you back." Mycroft suggested.

"Is it really, okay?"

"Well, I don't know how you will go back to the city by yourself. Unless you plan on hitchhiking on dangerous waters." The Iceman quipped, rolling his eyes as he made his way out back to inform his agent. He was already familiar with her to the point of sassing her out, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes looked ecstatic that even Sherlock's elder brother approved of her.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. Say hi to John and Mary for me." Molly said, looking at Sherlock's parents and lightly curtsied, "It was nice to meet you, I'm terribly sorry to leave in such short notice."

"Oh hush dear! We understand." Mrs. Holmes smiled at the pathologist, thrilled how dedicated she was in her work.

"I'll walk you out." Sherlock need not to even think about it, passing Mycroft by the door connecting to the living room from the kitchen. Molly followed as she got her bag.

Mr. and Mrs. Holmes watched fondly at the woman as she scurried to keep up with the consulting detective.

"Honestly, Sherlock. Why did you have to lie to your parents?" Molly lectured, puffs of small clouds emitted from her mouth as they walked out.

"They're old, Molly. Atleast give them something to look forward to." The consulting detective reason, placing his hands in his coat pocket.

"I can't do that to your parents, What if they find out it's not real?" She shook her head, the guilt over flowing in her veins as she pressed her fingers up to her temple.

"It will be.." Sherlock whispered to himself, causing Molly to look at him in a strange manner shocked and flustered at the same time.

"What?"

"Then you will continue to be my fiancée." The curly haired detective gave a small smile at the pathologist who was blushing.

"Honestly, Sherlock." She gave a nervous laugh, "You are as bad as Billy."

"Don't compare me to such a man." He said in response, opening the car door for her as she slipped in.

"I'll be off then."

"Molly."

"Hmm?" Said woman glanced at him through the open car window, only to be surprised by his chapped and cold lips on her soft cheeks. He gave her a gentle look before he gave the car a couple of taps, signaling it to drive. Molly didn't have a chance to reply as she only saw Sherlock casually waving back at her.

As the detective walked back in, Billy and his parents gave him a look.

"Your Missus is quite unexpected." Mr. Holmes said with a glimmer in his eye, from the looks of it Billy told them about Molly's profession.

"Yes, what a sweet girl! We have yet to meet Myc's." The comment made Mycroft choke on his tea as Billy snickered in the background.

From then on, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes called Molly, Missus. All because of Bill Wiggins running his mouth endlessly about the Missus he's so fond of.


	6. A Moment in Darkness

There was something about Molly Hooper that's been occupying his mind for quite some time now. Maybe it was the unexpected response he got when he shed all of his impenetrable shield of skin when he knew one of his options were death; Or was it her openness despite the fact that he himself knew that she was hurting all through-out the time that she knew him.

She changed quite drastically… or did she? Only at present he acknowledged all her becoming qualities as a friend, as a confidant and as a woman. Of course, he knew then of how kind and generous she was, but when he was at his lowest, he then fully saw her in the light she was truly standing on.

Sherlock Holmes looked at her from across the laboratory in St. Barts, expecting her to look his way like she used to. Molly's hair was tide loosely into a ponytail, a tinge of redness from her cheek (when she's immersed in her work, she will unconsciously blush; a quality Sherlock noticed and kept all to himself), soft and gentle fingers tinkering the magnifying lens of the microscope. It was new to him how SHE was more interesting than the bacteria he found behind the ear of a victim a few hours ago.

He placed his petri dish down onto the metal table, swiftly removing his latex gloves and putting them at the side as he was making his way to the other side of the room to get the pathologist's attention. It wasn't something that he had to do to feed his curiosity,- It was something he needed to do to put fuel to the fire he didn't want to stop burning inside him.

He was well into the process, when suddenly the lights flickered on and off, until the power shut down. Molly shot her head up, looking up at the dead lights that hung from the ceiling. She shifted her attention to the consulting detective, that to her surprise was not in his working station. Only the shining moon light that bled from the blinds of the windows was keeping them from not seeing in the dark. The rays reflected to the white walls that bounced evenly in the room, making it possible for them to have eye contact.

"The generator will kick in soon, so you don't have to worry about the delay of your investigation." Her voice mildly echoed in the room, smiling faintly as she removed her gloves.

"Yes.. My investigation." He agreed with a dried out tone, he temporarily forgot why he was there in the first place.

"It's rather chilly in here." She motioned her hands in a rubbing motion.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Sherlock remained passive, slowly easing his way to her side.

"…."

"…."

The two kept quiet for a well amount of minutes, the detective's glass-like eyes searching for her usual response. Waited for a few more seconds, but there was nothing. Nothing at all.

"Care to join me on the floor?" Sherlock asked with a slight fear of rejection in his voice.

"What?" Molly asked.

"It will be a while till the maintenance man could make the generator work, I thought we should take a little break." He said in replication, sliding himself down as he leaned on to the metal frame.

Molly looked at the detective curiously before joining him, sitting beside Sherlock as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"You know.. When I was a kid, I would cry buckets and buckets of tears because I was so frightened by the dark." The pathologist giggled, reminiscing how she would cope with her fear alone, under her blanket.

"That's a common phobia amongst children, but why were you afraid?" Sherlock asked, his long legs into an Indian sitting position.

"I guess.. I guess I was scared to face it alone. It felt like the darkness would show every weakness I have and use it against me."

He looked at her with all sincerity, just like that time when she though that she didn't have any significant value to him. He watched as her smile turned into a mask to hide away her nervousness and her once steady fingers keeping themselves from curling all the way to her skin.

Out of impulse, Sherlock reached for her hand and held it tight, his head bowed down to hide away his own embarrassment. Molly looked at the curly haired detective, a wave of heat surged to the apples of her cheeks. Shocked how intimately bold he was, he was usually bold with his actions when he wants to gain something, but Molly didn't see any factor that would benefit him to the situation they were in.

"Sherlock.. It's okay, You needn-"

"Your pulse sped up, your breathing limited and the constant lip-biting, your fear is shown to me like a power point presentation. There's no use on hiding it." Sherlock didn't let her finish, tightening his hold to emphasise his point.

Molly kept quiet, letting him do what she thinks was being just a good friend to her. Her lips slowly parting with a quiet whisper, "Alright.. if you say so."

Although she agreed, there was something off about her response. Sherlock was not satisfied with her obligated answer, he knew she was just saying that and he knew she took it the wrong way. He was getting annoyed with himself to give her such an impression of him. The consulting detective bit his lower lip before snapping his head to her direction and immediately claiming her soft, pink lips with his own. Molly's heartbeat quickened with haste, she was in a position unimaginable for her past-self could ever handle, keeping herself from squeaking a moan; She waited for Sherlock to break apart the lip-lock before she looked at him with her emotion filled eyes and to her surprise his was full of feelings as well.

"I'm fine, Sherlock." She croaked, diverting her chocolate orbs away from his clear ones. "You didn't have to do that."

The curly haired detective's eyes were glued on her, he was running out of ideas to show her his sincere intentions. He watched as her cheeks emitted a warm hue of red, thanks to the dim lighting of the moon, her breathing was fast and her breasts heaved up and down, he could hear her small sighs as she obviously kept how affected she was to a minimum.

"You don't have to face the darkness alone, you know." He leaned in to whisper to her gently, bringing up his unoccupied hand and placed it on her chin, making her face him.

Before words could ever proceed to escape her lips, his own mouth made home to hers, kissing her passionately and lovingly. Molly's head was in scrambles, she wasn't sure how to react, she was supposed to be opposing his advances on her. She was supposed to be over him and she was supposed to suppress the feelings she kept for him hidden away in her own secret vault in her heart, but Sherlock Holmes managed to unlock it with ease and it wasn't fair at all.

The pathologist closed her eyes and finally responded to the detective's kisses. Her fingers running through his dark curls and his hands pulling away the elastic band that kept her hair in place. He continued to pepper kisses on her jawline and on her, hearing her call out his name with eagerness. Molly cupped Sherlock's cheeks, guiding him back to her lips as she took her time, remembering every sensation she was feeling as their lips danced together in harmony.

Molly and Sherlock slowly ceased their heated kiss, stopping for air as they looked into each other's eyes and felt wholeness in their own being. Sherlock never felt so content and relieved to have Molly as someone to have a deeper relationship with rather than a friend, someone he could lean on and someone he could be perfectly be himself with. Molly was just happy to be a part of Sherlock's own sentiment and to feel how much he needed her even though he didn't tell her verbally.

Sherlock placed his forehead on hers, letting it all sink in, before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he pulled away and resumed their position on the floor. He was about to lean in for one more kiss, when the lights suddenly flickered on. Finally, he saw how flushed she was and how flustered she looked, it took all of his strength not to dive in again (this time with the intent of pulling her clothes off). He slowly pulled himself up and helped her after, he tucked her hair behind her and kissed her gently, before giving her a slight smile.

It took them a while to part, until the faint sound of a vibrating cellular phone caught their attention. Sherlock failed to mouth the words he was supposed to say, but Molly giggled instead and nodded, "Go ahead."

Sherlock proceeded to reach for his phone just on the corner of the table and checked the message, it read:

"Congratulations, Shezza. You finally confessed to the Missus.-BW"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he put his phone in his pocket, turning back to face Molly again who was already sorting out her work stations.

"Molly…after this..care to have dinner with me?" He asked awkwardly and stiffly, still not used to the new relationship they had.

"I thought you'd never ask." Molly smiled brightly at the detective as a response, unknown to her what had happened 30 minutes ago.

_30 minutes ago:_

_"Wha-What are you doing, son?" The old maintenance man asked the awfully tall, blue eyed chemist up in the power room._

_"Mind turning the power off for half an hour?" Billy asked politely, but turning the switch down himself without the formal response of the old man. The old man grumbled and was too weak to argue, letting the chemist be as he walked out._

_"Don't worry!" Billy yelled, "You'll be doing Shezza and the Missus a favour!" He sent out before the old man could fully exit._

Sherlock planned on confessing that night, barely knowing about her hidden fear, it was just luck playing on his side, giving him a moment in darkness with Molly Hooper.


	7. A While

It was another night with the detective and blogger duo as they dashed just a few blocks away from the morgue, an unexpected and odd crime had taken place, reported by no other than Bill Wiggins. It was an interesting case indeed, with the victim's eyelids stretched far up to his brows , lips sewed shut with no possible finger prints and foot prints to be found.

"What in bloody hell-" John commented at the unpleasing sight, the body was placed just by the dumpster as he approached the body with a flashlight.

"This is a society man, such accessories and unwrinkled hands are obvious signs." Sherlock quipped, looking further into the crime scene.

"I was walking back to the hospital when I found him here." Billy cringed as he looked at the corpse again.

Sherlock was fascinated, he could tell that the perpetrator was no amateur, he shifted his eyes from the head to the torso. He squinted and carefully looked for clues, but the setting was darker than black. He rolled his eyes as he heard sirens drawing near the place. Sherlock looked at John who was just putting his phone back.

"Seriously? Are you giving me the stink eye right now?" John responded.

Billy stood idly on the side, looking at the cars that halted. It was quite cold, but luckily he was wearing a sweater to keep himself warm. He watched as two people came out of a different car; One had curly hair and the other a grey one, it was the DI that Molly smooth talked out of their situation that other day.

"What's the case?" Lestrade was slightly put off by the unusual corpse, his eyes squinted as Sally bid a stoic nod to the two.

"Male, 37, Stapled eyelids, cause of death is unknown. I need this body examined in the morgue." Sherlock hastily replied, clicking his magnifying glass to a close as he gave a smug grin and looked at Billy over his shoulder.

"Right away, Shezza." Billy nodded in replication, getting his phone from his pocket as he pressed several digits on the device.

"Huh? Why are you in such a hurry?" Greg was quite confused, Sherlock was uneasy of the time they had and it was obvious how the consulting detective wanted to get it over with. The DI looked at John and asked the same question.

John chuckled lightly as he glanced at his bestfriend before going back to the silver haired Detective Inspector, "You see.. Molly's been busy these past few weeks, we've been at the morgue since sunrise so that Sherlock can get her attention."

As Sherlock was no farther than three feet away, he raised his brow and prepared to retort, "I was simply studying a pathologist's work ethic, it was merely for research."

"Yes, but each person has a different work ethic, Sherlock. You of all people should realize THAT factor." The former army doctor looked amused as he saw his friend tight-lipped and eyes wandering to the ground, looking guilty.

"If I don't know any better, you were watching HER (and only her) work ethic." John added.

"It's ringing." Bill intervened, everyone's attention shifted to him.

"Wait, who are you calling?" Greg asked, still slow on the situation.

"His Missus." Billy said bluntly, his face looked carefree as the other line rang.

"Molly's YOUR MISSUS?" Greg's eyes widened in surprise, nearing the consulting detective who merely replied with an eyebrow arch. "WHEN? HOW? YOU? WHY?" The DI was flabbergasted about the news, his expression was priceless, something Sally had the glory of seeing.

"You're completely getting the wrong ide-"

"Well, he didn't actually confess yet, but I'm sure the Missus reciprocates your (odd) feelings, Shezza." The chemist interjected again, making Sherlock mentally note to talk to Billy about his (unspoken feelings) personal business about the brunette.

"Billy, you're-"

"Oh come on, Sherlock!" John scoffed, "It's obvious and it doesn't take a detective to know that."

Sherlock turned quiet once more as he felt an untimely blush creeping its way to his cheeks, it was not the time and place to talk about his 'problem.' Yes, he was at the hospital to get her attention, it's been a while and it was KILLING him how she can stand to go weeks without communicating with him. Most of the time he would simply text her and ask if there are body parts he can use, it was a simple and quick conversation as it always been, but to feel it NOT happen on a basis made him uneasy. He took matters on his own hands, but luck wasn't on his side.

"I can't believe it." Greg looked at the consulting detective surreally, "Sherlock Holmes. In love."

"Maybe it's just a disorder. I feel sorry for Dr. Hooper already." Sally commented in the background, crossing her arms at the unusual topic that ensued in front of a dead body.

"Missus, we'll be bringing in a corpse in less than 10 minutes." Billy's voice had a happy tone to it, Sherlock deduced that the woman on the other line was quite excited, it's also been quite some time since she had an interesting guest on her table. The curly haired detective smiled at the thought of how giddy the pathologist was, something John and Greg noticed immediately as they produced an interesting smile.

The DI motioned his men to carefully get the body, Sally taking charge as she directed the men.

"Let's go." Sherlock fixed his coat, his chest pounding for some reason. He was excited yet nervous at the same time, something he wasn't quite used to since most of the time he was level headed and would directly put his attention to the case, but something tugged on his heart strings that made it more enjoyable than before. John and the others were no help in his situation, worsening it in fact. Thankfully, Molly always took it as part of their humor.

"Someone's excited." John smiled, following Sherlock , tapping Billy on the shoulder in the process making the chemist follow them as well.

"Shut up, John." Sherlock barked, striding as fast as he can as he headed towards the hospital.

"Whatever you say." Billy snickered along with the blogger as they caught up to the consulting detective.

_At the crime scene:_

_"Do you really think that freak show is capable of love?" Sally tugged an eyebrow as she walked back to Lestrade's side, crossing her arms to prove her scepticism._

_"Well, if he wasn't, then he should've taken the car back to Barts." Greg said in response._

_Sally looked at the fading figure, far away from their distance. "He didn't want to wait any longer and took it upon himself to go there." She replied, amused at how keen Lestrade was._


End file.
